


No one.

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Callen and Sam learned to trust each other. A one shot. Pre-Legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one.

The takedown itself was swift and easy.

Renko and Kensi went in as a distraction, a couple of clients off to buy a kilo of cocaine, while Macy, Eric and Nate watched from ops. They made the buy and left, "We can't see him Mace," Kensi said into the earwig, we need to get back in there.

Sam sat in the impala, waiting. "Where is Callen?" he asked looking out of the window, a man hugged his threadbare jacket tighter around him, shaking as he walked up past the car.

"Junkies!" Sam exclaimed, as the man, who let out a small unseen smirk, walked past him.

Sam sighed his new partner was annoying.

He only turned up right before an operation; they never interacted outside of work.

* * *

Sam would talk to Mike, laugh with Kensi, and even pass the time of day with Nate, Eric and Macy. Occasionally they would go out for drinks, every time he would ask Callen, he would be seen jogging down the stairs with his bags in hand and onto the outside elevator. Sam had been out with the rest of them, they all knew he was married, although he hadn't let them in about his kids, keeping them safe was still his top priority.

G. Callen however was different, he was a mystery. When Sam had met him for the first time, he'd walked into Macy's office to find a man relaxed half asleep on he couch and Macy catching up on her paperwork.

"Sam," She said looking up as he'd knocked on her door.

"Mace, sorry? Nate said you were looking for me." Sam said leaning on the door and looking at the man on the couch.

He looked too young to be an agent and definitely did not have the look of a man who was focused at his job. Sam looked over at him as Mace stood up and tapped his foot, "G." she said as the young man opened one eye and closed it again.

"Sleepin' Mace." He said.

"You don't sleep G." she said pouring him a coffee and setting it on the desk asked. "So what do you think?" to the apparently 'not' sleeping man.

Sam sat in one chair and looked at him.

"Sam Hanna, NCIS Agent, Ex-Navy SEAL, married," Callen sat up and took a sip of coffee.

Callen looked him up and down, "Er one…no…two kids."

Macy looked up at that, "You got kids Sam?" she asked.

Sam looked over at the other man, "How did you know that?" he snarled.

Callen shrugged, "Wife, Michelle Hanna CIA. Good shot, better agent, two times maternity leave."

"Her file is classified. Who the hell is he?!" Sam snarled.

"Agent G. Callen, NCIS, Your new partner." Macy told him.

"Him! Aw Hell No! Macy, He's hardly old enough to be out of school." Sam exclaimed.

Macy laughed, "He's 35, ex-DEA, ex-CIA. Now with us."

Sam looked him up and down, "Ok so you know about me, what do I need to know about you?" he asked.

"Name's Callen." Was all that G replied.

"That's it, just the name's Callen? No first name… no family history?!" Sam snapped.

"Nope." Callen stood and grabbed the green canvas bag and a bed roll that was by the door, "I'll be back to start tomorrow Mace, gonna find a spot now."

She looked at him, "Ok, G. you'll drop the address on my desk if you get one." She said as he shrugged and walked out shooting Sam a parting look.

"What?!" Sam asked "He knows all about me and I can't know about him?!" Sam glared out of the window as he watched his new partner exit the elevator and walk off down the alley.

Macy took a sip of her coffee, "Maybe next time Sam, you should ask him a question he knows the answer to." She said sadly. "Callen is a unique individual, with the ability to become anyone he chooses. He's an asset to NCIS and we need him, I was hoping that you'd be good for him, maybe he'll stay."

"Fine, I'll pick him up tomorrow, where's his apartment?"

Macy shrugged, "not sure he's got one." She admitted.

Sam looked at her, "And you want me to work with him?"

"I need you to work with him, you need a partner, Mike has Kensi and we need a fourth on the team, he's been given the position of team leader."

Sam looked shocked, "How old is he, 29?"

"He's 35, he's an accomplished agent and we were lucky he chose to work with us." Macy said, "He's different, but he is one of the best agents I've ever seen, she chose him herself…" Macy said almost, as if to herself.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sam asked again exasperated.

In the year since they had been partnered together, Callen would usually wait until the last minute turn up, in character and go in for the kill, like a surgical strike.

"Where is G?" Sam asked again.

The junkie stepped in front of the car and turned looking at Sam's dashboard camera, "I'm here Mace." He said.

Eric tagged him on the traffic camera to give another point of view, Macy laughed, "Nice G, get in there get us a location on the marine, see if he's alive and we can get him out.

Mace gave the order, Renko and Kensi went around the back as Callen casually sauntered up to the front door.

" _I'm looking for Alec Markov_ ," Callen said in flawless Russian.

"What did he say?" Sam asked over the earwig.

"Shhh!" Macy said listening. She had no idea Callen could speak Russian, it wasn't on his files, then again most of his files were redacted, she suspected that even Callen didn't know what was on his file.

" _Who are you_?" The man asked back.

" _Viktor Vladeski I'm supposed to Move some stuff for Markov_." He replied.

Callen followed the man into the warehouse.

"He's in." Sam's voice came over the speaker.

" _What happened to him, looks like someone beat him_ _ **two**_ _ways from Sunday_?" Callen asked looking at the man on the floor.

The marine is inside the door at the two o'clock position." Macy told them over the earwig, "Eric get a medic prepped and ready to go in." she said.

" _That is not your concern_." The man said to him.

Callen shrugged, but then tensed as a man walked out from the back, "Alec, your man is here." The guy from the door said,

"Shit, Callen's been made!" Sam said and ran towards the warehouse.

Callen tensed, he knew whatever came next, and he was, as usual on his own.

"Who is this?!" Markov spat looking at Callen, "You let a stranger in here?"

Within seconds the back door opened and Renko yelled "NCIS FREEZE!"

Markov started firing and he shot through the open door, Callen looked back to protect the marine as he dove to the floor, Markov moved his gun and aimed at the unconscious man.

Sam watched as Callen threw himself between the Russian mobster and the marine.

"G!" Sam yelled Markov's second shot got Sam right in the shoulder; Callen grabbed a fallen weapon and shot Markov in the head.

Getting up he went over to Sam, limping a little. He knelt down and put his hand on the bullet wound in his shoulder, "It's ok Sam, help is coming for you." He pressed tightly and didn't move until the medics got there and took over.

* * *

Mike was left to process the crime scene while Callen rode with Sam in the ambulance all the way to the hospital, the marine travelling in the ambulance behind with Kensi accompanying him.

Sam kept drifting in an out of consciousness, but the one thing he knew was that his partner was there holding on.

"Come on Sam, you can't die, Michelle and your kids need you, Hold on." Callen kept telling him.

Sam for one moment looked into Callen's eye, the man he thought didn't care and saw fear, he was afraid that Sam was going to die. "Sam, breathe, it's ok, just breathe." Callen urged as the paramedic worked on him.

Sam's eyes shifted down his partners' body and saw a tell tale line of blood which he knew from the angle was not his, "Callen…You…" He coughed.

"Shh…You rest partner, you have a family that need you, let the medics do their job." Callen sat back adjusting his jacket to hide the slowly growing bloodstain he knew was forming there, He hoped it wasn't too bad, but Sam needed help and as his partner Callen was damn sure he was going to get it.

As Sam was taken into surgery, Callen called Macy and filled her in.

"It's ok G, I called Sam's family, they are on their way." Macy told him, "What about you?" she asked.

"I'm good." Callen lied; he knew later on he'd be patching himself up in a motel room somewhere. He figured half a bottle of Jack should medicate him effectively.

He didn't want to leave Sam unprotected so he sat in the waiting room.

His side gave him a wave of pain and he allowed himself a few moments of peace as he started to pass out.

"Sam Hanna." A woman's voice cut through the peace as the door to the waiting room slammed open and a woman walked in. The nurse looked up from the desk looking over at Callen whom she knew had come in with him.

Callen got up, "Mrs. Hanna?" he said

Michelle looked at him, he seemed familiar, but she couldn't place him. "Names' Callen, I'm Sam's partner, he's in surgery right now, but the doctor said it was looking good."

Michelle glared at him, "You're his partner, why weren't you looking out for him? He has a family…his children need him and where were you?" she pushed him and he held in a grunt.

"Sorry." Callen wasn't in the mood to challenge her, he was in pain and he moved to the back of the waiting room as Michelle went into see Sam.

Sam sat up as the doctor finished dressing his wound, "It was a through and through, you are very lucky Mr. Hanna your partners actions saved it from being much worse." He said. He handed Sam a prescription of pain killers.

"How's my partner Doc?" Sam asked he'd seen Callen's wound and it worried him.

"He's fine, I think I saw him resting in the waiting room," he said.

The doctor looked up as Michelle entered, "Sam! Oh my God! Are you ok, what on earth was Mace thinking giving you a partner who lets you get shot?" she looked him over, she ran her hand over his face, looking into his eyes, "I was so scared Sam." She kissed him and stepped back with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine Michelle, Callen saved me, he was with my through the whole ride he had my back, he probably got Mace to call you." Sam sat up and reached for his shoes.

"I gotta see how he is?" Sam slipped his shoes on and stood up.

"Sam, I saw him he's fine, we have to get you home to your family, you need to rest." Michelle said as she followed him into the waiting room.

* * *

Callen looked up as Michelle followed Sam into the hallway; he was pleased to see he was ok.

"Sam, if he's hurt, the hospital will look after him, let his family help him, your needs you to come home."

Callen moved and started to get up as Sam came towards him, "Callen?" Sam said.

Callen took three steps and Sam looked at the chair he'd vacated, the back of the cloth covered chair was sodden and red with blood.

"Callen stop?!" Sam said,

"I'm fine Sam; you go home with your family and rest I…" Whatever he was going to say went unspoken as his eyes rolled and he collapsed to the floor.

"Nurse!" Sam called as he moved towards Callen, Michelle behind him.

Callen started to come to and he moved out of the way of the hands that were trying to help him. "Get off me." He slurred.

"Callen…G…you gotta let them help you"

"No…not bad, I'm fine." Callen tried getting away.

Sam stood in front of the door blocking Callen's escape.

"Go with them G, I'll call Macy," Sam said as the nurse put him on a gurney, his eyes rolled back again as a sedative coupled with blood loss overtook him.

The nurse walked over to Sam as the Doctors rushed Callen off. "Can you give me his full name and next of kin details?" she asked.

Sam looked at her and then Michelle, "I…I can't, I can give you what I have." He offered, "All I know is he is called Callen, or G. I have no idea about his next of kin, I'll call Macy."

Macy sat in her office with Nate, going over Sam's file, "He's been injured, Callen called me to contact his next of kin, his wife Michelle, she's headed over to the hospital now."

"How's the marine?" Nate asked.

"Kensi called, he's got a broken arm, and is bruised and dehydrated but he's going to be ok, they got to him in time."

"Good," Macy sighed, "At least only Sam was hurt," she hated that one of her agents had been injured but it could have been so much worse.

She glared at the phone as it rang. "Macy." She said as she picked it up, "Sam! How are you feeling?" Macy asked. She stopped as she listened to him.

"Shit, I'm on my way," Macy looked at Nate. "Callen was hurt; he collapsed in the waiting room."

Nate grabbed his jacket and waited as Macy grabbed her firearm and badge and they left.

* * *

Macy and Nate entered the waiting room where Sam was talking to Michelle, "Sam you have to go home and rest, I'm sure Callen's relatives will be here for him soon."

"Macy," Sam said handing her the clipboard he had been holding, "The nurse asked me to fill it in."

Macy took the form and filled in his insurance information.

"Don't worry Sam I've got it." She said, "Michelle is right you need to go and rest, I'll take care of your partner."

"Did you call his next of kin?" Sam asked, looking to see if anyone was with them.

"Callen has no next of kin Sam; he doesn't even know his first name." Macy admitted.

Michelle stopped at that. "Really?" she looked at Sam wondering how it would have been if he'd had no one.

"I'm staying." Sam said flatly at Michelle. She nodded; her mother had the children so she was free to stay with him as long as he needed her too. "He's my partner, he was there for me."

Sam sat outside Callen's room all night until the nurse gently tapped his arm, mindful of his injured shoulder. "Mr. Callen has been transferred to his room; you may rest in there if you wish."

Sam looked over at Michelle who had woken as the nurse came in, "Thanks how is he?" He asked.

"The doctor is over there, hold on." The nurse signaled to the doctor who walked over.

"Yes, nurse?"

"These people are here for Mr. Callen. They are wondering if you can fill them in on his condition."

Macy stood up and walked towards the group, "My name is Lara Macy, and I'm Callen's Boss."

"Ok and his next of kin?" the doctor asked looking at the blank space on the form.

"Er…He doesn't have one," Macy said, "Please we are his co-workers, how is he?"

"He was injured I assume in the initial action that hurt your other co-worker here, Mr. Callen didn't seek help and as such lost a lot of blood in our waiting room. I saw by his records it's not his first time here, hopefully you will endeavor to make sure he stays this time." The doctor said.

The doctor looked at his pocket as his pager went off, "Sorry I have to go." He said and walked off.

* * *

While they were talking Callen had woken up, he wasn't surprised to be alone.

He looked down at the wound on his side, "Umm." He hummed, not a bad job. He thought as he pulled his clothes on.

He looked at the bag of blood going into his arm and reached over and stopped the drip, tying it off so it wouldn't make a mess for the nurses, he pulled his jacket on and slipped on his sneakers, he stripped the bed and folded all the sheets, making the room look a lot like it had never been occupied. He hadn't got his bag with him so put his sodden t-shirt in a trash bag and did his jacket up so it wasn't obvious that he wasn't wearing his shirt.

He headed down the hall, he knew the doctors wouldn't notice him and he'd be able to make it back to the motel room he'd rented.

Rounding the corner he stopped, there was a group of people coming up the hallway towards him, and he knew them.

"G?" Macy called noticing the man as he stopped a look of confusion and fear which was quickly masked on his face.

"Visiting Sam Mace?" Callen asked casually as he carried on walking towards the elevator.

"Nope, Sam called us apparently you were hurt." She said looking him over.

"So, no big deal…Sam still with his family?" he asked looking away from them as a small flash of pain crossed his face.

"Yeah, but…" Mace started.

"He needs looking after Mace," Callen said, "You should go and see him…I gotta…" Callen indicated the bathroom and ducked inside.

He leant against the wall hyperventilating, why was she here? He didn't think he'd done anything wrong. He looked out of the door as Mace walked over to Nate who apparently had decided he needed to be there too.

He couldn't deal with this now, he needed space, somewhere safe, safe was alone, not with people. People meant pain, so he looked around the room, and walked over to the window, opening it carefully; he threw the trash bag to the ground and dropped the four feet to the floor grunting with pain as he rolled on the floor. But he'd had worse and he knew pain only lasted as long as it lasted.

With one last look at the hospital he walked over to the bus stop and jumped on the first bus that pulled up, Yeah, Mace would be mad…but she'd get over it, Nate would want to talk. Later…He would talk later. He just needed peace rest and a place to get his head together.

* * *

Opening the door to his motel room he pulled his gun as he noticed the figure sitting in his chair.

"You forgot your meds." Sam said holding a small prescription bottle.

Callen looked over at him, "Why are you here Sam." He asked walking into the small kitchen area and putting his shirt in a bowl of cold water to soak the blood out of it.

"Well I have this crazy ass partner, who thinks it's advisable to jump out of a second floor hospital window rather than see his friends."

Callen looked genuinely confused, "What?"

"At the hospital we were all here for you, we were going to see if you wanted to stay with Michelle and me until you were feeling better." Sam told him.

"Why?"

"Because partner, we were both injured on that raid and you need someone to look after you." He told him.

"Why?" Callen asked again, not because he was being obstructive but because he just didn't get it. "Why would your family want to look after me?" He winced as he reached up to get a glass.

"Because, you are not alone, you are my partner, you have someone now." Sam handed him the glass with his good arm so that Callen could have a drink of water now.

He grabbed the painkillers and took two, moving to the bare mattress in the room Callen sat down looking stunned.

"Really? I have someone?" he said amazed.

"For as long as you are my partner G. Callen my family is your family." Sam said.

Callen blinked rapidly, damn those painkillers.

"Grab your bag G; we'll get you a new shirt. Michelle wants you home for dinner."

"Mich…" Callen choked.

Sam grabbed his bed roll and dropped it beside him on the bed. "I think it's a good thing you're driving." Sam said to the bathroom.

"It's a good thing I am, neither of you are in a fit state to drive." The bathroom answered.

Callen looked even more confused until Nate stepped out of the shadows with Callen's wash kit.

"Trust your partner Callen, it'll be ok." Nate said reassuringly.

Callen nodded blindly, "What was in those drugs Nate?" he asked.

Nate smiled, "Come on…Michelle is not a woman you keep waiting."

Nate watched as Sam grabbed Callen's bag and the two men walked down the hall, the one helping the other. Even though both were injured still managing to function as a team.

If they made it through the weekend, those two would make a beautiful team for the future. He smiled as Callen leant closer to support Sam; finally… the trust was there. It was new, tentative, but it was there and Nate hoped it would grow and become something great.

 


End file.
